Chapter 16 Doomsday Pt 1
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: The final battle begins...


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 16**

**Η ΜΕΡΑ ΤΗΣ ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΟΦΗΣ ΜΕΡΟΣ 1****ο**

Οι μέρες περνούσαν και ο Neo άρχισε να χάνει την ψυχραιμία του. Σε κάποια στιγμή συγκεντρώθηκαν όλοι μαζί και άρχισε να τους μιλά:

-Λοιπόν κορίτσια ακούστε με καλά, η κατάσταση έχει φτάσει στο απροχώρητο, αυτός ο Kenzi μας έχει κάνει πάρα πολλά, το χειρότερο ήταν να προσπαθήσει να μου κλέψει το λόγο για τον οποίο είμαι ζωντανός και πήρα την απόφαση να τον στείλω από εκεί που ήρθε. Είστε μαζί μου ή όχι;

-Μήπως είσαι λίγο υπερβολικός; Προσπάθησε να του πει η Usagi.

-Δεν είμαι καθόλου, της απάντησε εκείνος, το να θελήσει τη δύναμή μου μπορώ να το καταπιώ, το να μου πάρει τη Mako, δε συγχωρείται με τίποτα!

-Mako, εσύ τι λες; Τη ρώτησε η Reye.

-Θα συμφωνήσω μαζί του, απάντησε εκείνη.

-Σωστά, ο Kenzi πρέπει να τιμωρηθεί, ο φίλος μας υπέφερε πολλά από αυτόν, συμπλήρωσε και η Amy.

-Λοιπόν, όποιος δεν είναι μαζί μου, να κάνει πίσω. Είμαι αποφασισμένος να δώσω ένα μάθημα σε αυτόν το γελοίο, είπε τότε ο Neo αποφασιστικά.

Κι όλες συμφώνησαν μαζί του.

Στο μεταξύ, ο Kenzi που τις παρακολουθούσε, πήρε την απόφασή του:

-Έτσι ε;! Εντάξει! Θα σας εξαφανίσω όλες κι εσύ Neo θα είσαι ο πρώτος!

Στην άλλη πλευρά, ο Νέο και τα κορίτσια, ήταν έτοιμοι να τον βρουν.

-Ας ξεκινήσουμε, μη χάνουμε χρόνο, πρότεινε η Minako.

-Συμφωνώ, απάντησε ο Neo που φαινόταν καθαρά πως διψούσε για εκδίκηση. Ύστερα όμως του ήρθε μια άλλη ιδέα:

-Μου ήρθε μια άλλη ιδέα παιδιά, πηγαίνετε εσείς κι αν τον βρείτε, επιτεθείτε του, εγώ θα εμφανιστώ αργότερα.

-Τι θα κάνεις; Τον ρώτησε η Mako.

-Πρώτα πρεπει να φροντίσω κάτι άλλο, πήγαινε εσύ καλή μου και φά'τον! Η δύναμη μαζί σου.

-Εντάξει να προσέχεις αγάπη μου., του είπε τότε εκείνη και τον φίλησε, έπειτα έκανε σήμα στις άλλες να ξεκινήσουν.

Δε χρειάστηκε όμως να ψάξουν και πολύ καθώς ο Kenzi εμφανίστηκε μπροστά τους μεταμορφωμένος σε Ιππότη του Δία.

-Εμένα ψάχνετε κορίτσια μου;

-Τώρα ήρθε η ώρα να πληρώσεις για όσα έκανες στον αγαπημένο μου! Είπε η Mako.

-Σταμάτα με αν μπορείς!

-Εντάξει παιδιά, Αλλάζουμε μορφή!!!

-Mercury Star Power!!!

-Mars Star Power!!!

-Jupiter Star Power!!!

-Venus Star Power!!!

-Moon Crystal Power!!!

MAKE UP!!!

-Πάνω του!!! Φώναξε τότε η Sailor Mars.

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Είπε τότε εκείνος κι επιτέθηκε αμέσως χωρίς διάκριση. Στην πρώτη μάχη κατάφερε να τις απωθήσει και να τις ρίξει κάτω.

-Έφτασε το τέλος σας! Τους είπε κι ετοιμάστηκε να τους αποτελειώσει.

Πριν όμως προλάβει να κάνει οτιδήποτε, μια κόκκινη σφαίρα, κινούμενη με απίστευτη ταχύτητα, του κατάφερε ένα χτύπημα και τον έριξε κάτω.

-Τι είναι αυτό;! Είπε τότε εξοργισμένος.

-Έκπληξη! Είπε τότε αυτός που δεν ήταν άλλος από τον Tommy, τον Κόκκινο Zeo Ranger.

Πριν προλάβει ο Kenzi να συνέλθει από το σοκ, δέχτηκε άλλη μια ριπή, αυτή τη φορά από τον T.J. τον Κόκκινο Turbo Ranger.

-Ας αρχίσει το παιχνίδι! Είπε τότε εκείνος όταν εμφανίστηκε.

Και πίσω από αυτούς τους δύο, εμφανίστηκαν 12 ακόμα πολεμιστές με Κόκκινη στολή.

-Ποιοι είναι αυτοί; Ρώτησε η Amy περίεργα.

-Δεν τους κατάλαβες; Είναι φίλοι του Neo, έδωσε τη λύση η Sailor Moon.

-Ναι, είναι Power Rangers, συμπλήρωσε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Πού είναι ο φίλος μας; Ρώτησε ο Leo, ο Κόκκινος Galaxy Ranger.

-Λάβαμε ένα επείγον μήνυμα και ήρθαμε για βοήθεια, συμπλήρωσε ο Wild Force.

Όταν σηκώθηκε όρθιος από τα χτυπήματα ο Kenzi είπε:

-Ώστε θέλετε βρώμικο παιχνίδι ε1: Θα το έχετε! Δαιμονικά λουλούδια καταστρέψτε τους!

Αμέσως εμφάνισε ένας μεγάλος αριθμός λουλουδιών και τα εξαπέλυσε εναντίον όλων.

-Προσέξτε Rangers. Αν σας ακουμπήσουν, την έχετε άσχημα, τους προειδοποίησε η Sailor Venus.

Κι αμέσως ρίχτηκαν όλοι στη μάχη. Πολεμίστριες Sailor και Power Rangers μάχονταν με πείσμα εναντίον των Δαιμονικών Λουλουδιών, οι ριπές από τα όπλα των Κόκκινων Rangers πλανιόνταν στον αέρα και συνέτριβαν τους δαίμονες σκορπώντας τον πανικό ανάμεσά τους.

-Rangers, πρέπει να μείνουμε ενωμένοι, φώναξε ο Zeo.

-Ναι, ας το κάνουμε! Συμφώνησε ο Operation Overdrive.

Έτσι όρμησαν και οι δύο μαζί κι έκοψαν στα δύο έναν δαίμονα.

Από την άλλη, οι Sailor μάχονταν κι αυτές γενναία, ειδικά η Sailor Moon και η Sailor Jupiter ξεχώριζαν στο πεδίο της μάχης καθώς αγωνίζονταν με περίσσια μαχητικότητα.

-Sailor Moon! Αποτελείωσέ τους με το ραβδί σου! Είναι πάρα πολλοί! Της είπε σε κάποια στιγμή η Sailor mercury.

-Έγινε! Απάντησε εκείνη και με μια ριπή τους εξαφάνισε σχεδόν όλους, ενώ η Sailor Jupiter καθάρισε ότι περίσσεψε, το ίδιο έκαναν και οι Rangers από την πλευρά τους. Όμως ένας «σεισμός» σταμάτησε τα πάντα.

-ΚΑΝΤΕ ΣΤΗ ΑΚΡΗ ΟΛΟΙ! Ακούστηκε μια φωνή από χιλιόμετρα μακριά ενώ η Γη σειόταν.

-Τι είναι αυτό; Είπε έντρομη η Sailor Moon.

-Δεν έχω ιδέα απάντησε στο ίδιο ύφος η Sailor Mercury.

-Εγώ ξέρω, σε λίγο θα δείτε, τους καθησύχασε η Sailor Jupiter.

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, ένας κόκκινος Τυραννόσατρος έκανε την εμφάνισή του μπροστά σε όλους.

-Αυτός είναι…Πήγε να πει ο Time Force.

-Είναι ο Neo. Και μόλις έφτασε με το Zord του, συμπλήρωσε ο Tommy με δέος.

Όταν το «πάρκαρε», ο Neo πήδηξε στο έδαφος φορώντας τη δική του στολή με τον Power Morpher και το πιστόλι στη ζώνη, επίσης κρατούσε στα δυο του χέρια το Σπαθί του Δικεφάλου και το Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας.

Όλοι έμειναν να κοιτούν με ανοιχτό το στόμα, ειδικά ο Kenzi που δεν πίστευε πώς βρήκε πάλι τις δυνάμεις του. Εκμεταλλευόμενος τη σιωπή, ο Neo είπε:

-Αυτή η μονομαχία είναι προσωπική. Τώρα είμαστε μόνο εσύ κι εγώ.

Και προχώρησε προς το μέρος του.

Στα μάτια του φαινόταν καθαρά πως δεν αστειευόταν…

60


End file.
